Letters
by Arabella Lily Potter
Summary: What if James and Lily didn't die until Harry was 7 and had another son and two daughters.3 years after they're death, Sirius goes to the graveyard to meet the children again and gives them each a letter from they're parents. Read to see what they sa. AU


Letters

_A/N - I know James and Lily died in 1981 but I've changed it to '87 so they could have more than one child._

_James Harold Potter Lily Rosa Evans-Potter_

_Born 27 March 1960 Born 30 January 1960_

_Died 31 October 1987 Died 31 October 1987_

_ The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.*_

Harry, Desiree, Amelia and Aaron Potter stood with Molly and Arthur Weasley and th 19e Weasley children. It was Halloween 1990 and exaxctly 3 years ago today that James and Lily had been murdered. Harry James Potter was 10 years old, while Desiree Lily was 8, and twins Amelia Louise and Aaron David were only 6. Harry would be leavig for Hogwarts next year so this was the last year - for another 7 years - that he could visit his parents on the anniversary of their death. Nobody knew that someone was watching them from the bushes behind them. Sirius Black. The best friend of James and Lily, and Harry and Amelia's godfather. He had came to James and Lily's graves for the same reason as the children and the Weasleys. He wanted to see James and Lily for the last time until he was carted of to Azkaban for the murder of Peter Pettigrew. Peter was 1/4 of the Marauders at school and he was the Potters' secret keeper, who betrayed them and went to Lord Voldemort with they're address so he could murder all the Potters'. Sirius thought that getting revenge on Peter for what he done to bring about the deaths of 2 of his best friends was a good price for 20 years in prison, being guarded by dementors. He saw tears running down his goddaughter's face and he stepped out the buses to comfort her.

'Uncle Sirius !' all four children cried at the same time. Sirius looked at his best friend's children and felt truly heartbroken. 3 years later and he still felt his heart break everytime they were mentioned. He kept the article from the Daily Prophet in which James and Lily's deaths were noted.

'Hi, kids. How are you doing? I hope Molly and Arthur are looking after you properly. Oh, who am I kidding? I know they're doing a great job. Just look at you.' Sirius said to all four children. 'I'm so sorry that I've not saw you but I've been on trial by the Wizengamot. I hope you forgive me'

'Of course' Harry said.

'Uncle Sirius, I heard Fred and George saying you killed the man that helped the man that killed my mum and dad, did you?' Desiree asked, her little face full of concern for her favourite sort-of Uncle. 'I don't want you to go to Azkaban'.

'Don't you worry about me, Dezzy. I hope you and Harry are helping look after Amelia and Aaron'.

'Yeah, Molly said we've been a great help'.

'That's good then'.

Sirius asked all four Potter children to come to speak to him for a moment.

'Kids, I've known your dad since I boarded the Hogwarts Express at the very start of my first year, and I met you mum half way to Hogwarts. We were best friends for years, and even though your mum called your dad an "arrogant toe-rag", I know she cared for him since the minute they met. Me and Uncle Remus were the only 2 people that knew everything about your parents so I feel that it is my duty to say this. Your parents passed on a message for me to give you all not long before they died. They said to tell you that they are proud of you very much and even though they are not here they will always be with you. I have a short letter for each of you. I couldn't think about them until now. I miss them too much. Sorry about them being so late, Amelia, Aaron, I will read yours out loud for you.'

'Thank you Uncle Sirius' the twins replied.

_To my darling, Harry James Potter,_

_Your father and I are so proud of you. Never forget that. We know that you will accomplish great things in and after Hogwarts. We can't wait to see what you choose as a career and are looking forward to you growing up, getting married, and having children of your own. No matter what you do with your life, you father and I will be watching over you and proud beyond your imagination. Never forget we love you._

_Lots of love, _

_Your mum and dad,_

_Lily Rosa and James Harold Potter_

_P.s. Your dad wishes me to add that you have to protect your younger sisters from all boys at Hogwarts and warn them that if they hurt them or upset them in any way, they have you to answer you. _

_To my darling, Desiree Lily Potter,_

_You always be our little girl, no matter how old you are. I wish you the best of luck in all that you do with your life and any career path you chose. From what I saw from your first 5 years of childhood, you have developed the red-headed temper, which you get from me. We can't wait to see you growing up to be an amazing wife and loving mother. We are so,so proud of you. Never forget we love you._

_Lots of love,_

_your Mum and Dad_

_Lily Rosa and James Harold Potter_

_To my darling, Amelia Louise Potter,_

_You always have been a daddy's girl, from the minute you were born. Your daddy and I love you so much, and although we only saw you in person for the first 3 years of your life, we know you will grow up to be an amazing young woman. We can't wait to see you grow up and be a mother yourself, and I know any children lucky enough to have you as their mummy will be just as great as you. We are so, so proud of you. Never forget we love you._

_Lots of love,_

_Your mummy and daddy,_

_Lily Rosa and James Harold Potter_

_To my darling, Aaron David Potter,_

_You will always be my baby boy and I am so proud of you. I looked into your eyes the day you were born and I saw your daddy in miniture. You might have a twin sister but you will always be your own person. I wish you all the best in life and no matter what you do when your older, good or bad, we will always be proud of you. You are half a marauder so we will not be surprised if you get a few detentions at Hogwarts but try not do anything to serious. We might not be with you in person but are always there in spirit. Never forget we love you._

_Lots of love,_

_your mummy and daddy,_

_Lily Rosa and James Harold Potter_

* Quoted from HP and the Deathly Hallows.

A/N - Hopefully you liked it, it's my first actually posted fanfiction so I'm not sure how good I am at reviewing. If you like it, love it or hate it please tell me why. I'm going to ask a question at the end of every chapter or one-shot for you to answer so here goes...

What is your favourite food ? XD


End file.
